


Adrift

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Character Study, Existential Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: Having abandoned his legion, Fulgrim wanders the Warp in disguise.
Kudos: 8





	Adrift

A tall, red-headed Daemonette with claws of ivory chitin and teeth like ivory needles was traveling alone through the rushing waters of the Warp. She was pretty. She looked young, but they all did. She was talking to herself.

“I’m tired of wanting Ferrus,” she said. “I want to want something else.”

“I need some inspiration.” She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her senses up to the universe.

Her first impression was that she felt exposed, and she wished she had something to cover her vulnerable heart.

“I should have brought something to hold,” she said. “I miss my children. I don’t miss my children. I can’t exactly go missing my children; it would get in the way. They’re fine. They’re always fine. They don’t need me. I can’t deal with them needing me right now.”

She fished in her pocket and took out a snuffbox, her great chitinous claws dextrous as she took a pinch. She focused on the burning buzz of the snuff and closed her senses right the fuck back down again. She wasn’t inclined to listen long to such dreary and maudlin impressions from the universe.

“And there’s no point in missing Konrad, either,” she told herself, “or Horus, or Sanguinius, or any sons or nephews of any legion, living or dead, shackled to or freed from their original mortal forms as they may be. I just can’t.”

“I need to want something new. Something that won’t get me in the same stupid trouble I always get when I want things from my family.”

She squared her hips and struck a triumphant pose. “I can do this! Pleasure is fleeting. Desire moves like a butterfly from one joy to the next.”

She formed butterfly wings for herself and danced a little ballet across the twisting plasma of the Warp. 

“I am mercurial,” she said. “I tire of old obsessions.”

She said it again, louder, because the first time hadn’t stuck: “I tire of old obsessions!”

She stomped her foot.

She sighed and flopped onto her back, floating aimlessly on the current. Her wings dissipated like a wish.

“I am very tired,” she said, more quietly. “At least that part is true.”

She felt the same great and terrible emptiness she always did.

“Maybe I want a cat.”


End file.
